moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Green Lady
'The Green Lady' is the pseudonym used by Dhalla Sagecrest in her medical practice. She is an unorthodox druid who has fallen in with the Deeprun Thieves' Network after making her living for several years as a 'no questions asked' healer--treating anyone and everyone who asks. This made her a favored contact for many bandits, mercenaries, street urchins and criminal organizations who find it hard to acquire the medical attention they often need from more conventional healers such as paladins or priests. If The Green Lady has any scruples about the activities of her patients, she never mentions them. In return, she keeps up a fairly good business from both criminals and non-criminals alike. ::Though she originally worked through her own channels, Dhalla eventually decided to join with the DTN for several reasons, including protection from a few criminals who wished to exploit her skills. The move also helped her form new relationships and business opportunities, allowing her to practice medicine on an even wider scale. She is also an extremely accomplished alchemist as well as a scholar and scientist. Furthermore, her rigorous attention to detail has made her one of the Network's finest forgers of documents. ::However, despite her connections and means of living, this druid does not possess a criminal mind, preferring to stay behind the scenes and contribute only enough to make her a useful addition to the operatives working within the Network. She is a traditional healer, relying more on her own two hands than her druidic powers, which prove to be unpredictable and unreliable at best. :: Beneath the Hood As The Green Lady, Dhalla proves to be a very enigmatic, mysterious figure. But the reality is much different once she closes up her clinic for the evening and she puts aside the cowl she wears while 'on duty'. Waifish and wan, this druid does not cut an imposing figure. Her mannerisms, gestures, and soft voice are all self-possessed and unobtrusive. She has a definite bookish quality and the verbosity to match. Her entire demeanor presents a very straight-laced, confined, and daresay prudish image. Occasionally a pair of delicate, silver-rimmed spectacles may perch across the bridge of her nose or be pushed up into her cropped hair. She is a far cry from the beautiful and courageous Sentinel women who characterize all of Kaldorei women. Dhalla Sagecrest is really just a library mouse with a great vocabulary and obsessive-compulsive disorder. This manifests itself by her need to put things to order. One can often observe her realigning herself so her toes line up with the edge of a paving stone or rearranging her dinnerware so that the etched design faces the correct way. Furthermore, it is plain for all who interact regularly with her to see that she harbors some sort of social disorder. Everyone is kept at an arm's length, except perhaps a very, very few who she trusts exclusively. Dhalla does not consider herself a courageous or strong woman and is filled with a secret self-loathing and sense of failure. She validates herself through her work, both medical and scientific. Rather than stand up for herself, she capitulates easily and often finds herself a doormat. When she occasionally finds her spine, it is usually to protect or aid someone she cares about. In the long and short of it: the girl is good at suffering and subconsciously seems to bring it on herself. Teacher's Pet (the sordid past) Dhalla was born on a frigid day in Winterspring to Mara Sagecrest, a Sentinel stationed at Starbreeze Village. Mara herself was once a renowned lieutenant, famous for routing out a particularly nasty coven of satyrs who had decimated a squad of Sentinels in the past. She was a proud, strong woman and did her best to raise her daughter in that image as well so that Dhalla might one day also join the ranks and carry on her legacy. Sadly, the young not-yet-druid proved to be abysmally awful at martial endeavors and had no skill with neither blade nor bow. Mara was loathe to give in, however, and ruthlessly schooled her young daughter in all forms of tracking, hunting, fighting, and tactics (which was the only subject Dhalla seemed to excel at). Gradually, as Dhalla grew up, she became estranged from her mother--seemingly unable to ever please the demanding woman. Discussion of Dhalla's father seemed to always be a taboo topic. It was not until she was young woman that she confronted her mother and the two had a long argument that caused a deeper schism between them, but provided Dhalla with information about the man who had fathered her. A druid, she learned, caught in the Emerald Dream. Finding it unbearable to live with Mara any longer, amidst the cold, silent looks and catty remarks they traded, Dhalla packed what little she possessed and trekked to Moonglade, center of learning for those who wished to follow the druidic path. During this time, tauren had not yet come to the Circle and Cenarius was still alive. Women were far and few between within the path, and Dhalla became one of the first hundred or so that were adopted into Cenarius's teachings. She flourished in this atmosphere, among the soft lights and cool breezes in the Glade. Her acumen for learning was unprecedented--she was soon head of the class and allowed to travel into the field with an elder druid as her guide and teacher. That druid was Varen Whitethorn, a researcher dedicated to the purification of Felwood. He was exceedingly pleased to have the young druid apprentice assist him in his work, and the two of them set up base camp deep in the corrupted woods, spending many years together mired in trying to fix the troubles of that land. Gradually, however, the land itself began to warp the elder druid, who had invested a great deal of his power, heart, and soul into saving it. A slow transformation over the course of many years took place, turning the focused, gentle researcher into a sadistic wretch bent on seeking more power. Dhalla, isolated from the rest of the Circle, was an easy target to subvert. Young, impressionable, and adoring of her mentor... he suavely manipulated her to his whims until she was co-dependent and fanatically served him. He routinely drained her power to bolster his own and subjected Dhalla to all forms of vileness. She, in her turn, loved him--or what she could only understand must be love. In actuality it was a twisted obsession she would never have escaped from if it hadn't been for her mother, who demanded that the Circle use the full extent of their resources to locate her missing daughter. Varen and Dhalla became fugitives, working hard to stay one step ahead of their pursuers. When a group of rangers came too close, Varen viciously turned on his apprentice, stripping from her the remnants of her power to take as his own and discarding her, beaten to an inch of her life so that he could make his escape. The rangers found Dhalla, bleeding, shivering and raving in a hollow of roots formed at the base of a dead tree. Desolate and drained, the girl was carried back to Moonglade where she was treated, spending years and years in rehabilitation to try and reverse the damage done to her by her mentor. Varen was never found, and presumably still roams Felwood. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Druid Category:Alliance Category:Alchemist